finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Human
, also known dialectally as , are a recurring race that appears throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Based almost entirely on the real-world , humans are usually the most numerous and politically dominant sentient species in any given Final Fantasy world, particularly in the main series. As the most common sentient species, they are often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species and races are compared. A rather potent race, Humans have been witnessed occupying, or at least having the capacity to occupy most jobs in the Final Fantasy worlds. Humanoid Types and Races Typically, Humans can define and categorize themselves by their place of origin (Spirans, Galbadians) or by their appearances (such as skin color), however there are Humans, Human races, or types of human, that possess unique classifications largely due to certain unique abilities. Aside from humans or humes, Final Fantasy worlds are often populated with humanoid, or near-human, races that have varying degrees of resemblance to true humans (as based on real life). As an example the Al Bhed race in Final Fantasy X look almost entirely human but for their distinctive spiral-shaped pupils that deviate from the appearance of a typical human, making them, instead, "near-human". Alternatively the classification of "near-human" can also fall upon those of mixed-bloodlines or on those who have been "created in their image" (eg. Genomes). The term "humanoid" is reserved towards those that only possess human characteristics in a less apparent manner. An example of a "humanoid" race would be the Ronso or the Mithra, both possessing human-like bodies but overall are entirely different from humans. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI In Vana'diel, humans are called humes, originating from the Bastok region but having spread to the farthest reaches of Vana'diel. The race is characterized by its equally balanced abilities, moderate intelligence, and high level of skill in numerous areas. This combination of traits has played a large role in Bastok's growth into a prosperous nation of technology and industry. The hume race has balanced stats that make it able to play any job well, but not as well as one of the races that specializes in that job. The home kingdom for humes is the Republic of Bastok. Final Fantasy XII Called humes, they are the most common race in Ivalice. They have no real special abilities, and have the second shortest life span of any race in Ivalice, next to the aegyl. Despite this, they have managed to set up large Empires and Kingdoms all over the continent and effectively achieved global dominance due to their industrious nature. Humes can be compared with moogles in this regard, and probably have the closest relationship with the moogle than any other race, as seen in many instances when moogles are employed by humes. However, races of all kinds inhabit hume settlements. Hume characteristics in Ivalice vary, but there are visible patterns based on location. For example, Dalmascans generally have darker skin and light hair, whilst Archadians are paler with darker hair. In the English dub of ''Final Fantasy XII, most of the higher classes speak in proper Queen's English despite their origins; however, among the more humble classes, Archadians resemble East Londoners in speech, Dalmascans speak with a Californian American accent, Bhujerbans with an Indian English accent, and Rozarrians with a Spanish accent. ''Final Fantasy XIV Known as the Hyur, they have the largest population in all of Eorzea. They came in multiple migratory waves from neighboring continents and islands, bringing with them their sophisticated technology and complex ethos. Two groups now exist among the Hyur - Highlanders, those who live in mountainous areas, and Midlanders, those who live in lower elevations. It is currently unknown of there is a statistical different between the two types of Hyur. Final Fantasy Tactics In the time of ''Final Fantasy Tactics, Humes are the only intelligent race left in Ivalice, all the other having gone extinct long before the game's start. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Because of their nature, humes are some of the most adaptable characters in Ivalice. While they can't access extremely strong classes like the viera's Assassin or the bangaa's Dragoon, they have the highest number of jobs to choose from. They are also the only race able to get the S-Ability Doublesword, which allows a unit to wield two weapons, so long as they are both 1-hand (bows, for example, are not affected by Doublesword, though Rods can be). Human exclusive jobs include: Soldier, Paladin, Ninja, Hunter, Fighter and Blue Mage. The Totema of the humes is Mateus. Mateus is the most powerful of the Totema, but is also the last one obtained. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Since ''Tactics A2 is a direct sequel of Tactics Advance, the humes have very similar properties to the last game. They still have access to more balanced jobs, and two new jobs: Parivir and Seer. Humes can be obtained in these locations during Blackfrost or Skyfrost: *Targ Wood - Soldier, Thief, White Mage, Black Mage, Archer *Galerria Deep - Paladin, Fighter, Blue Mage, Hunter *Sant D'alsa Bluff - Parivir, Ninja, Illusionist, Seer ''The Final Fantasy Legend Humans are a playable race in ''The Final Fantasy Legend. Like the Mutant race, there are both Male and Female Humans available for hire at Guilds. Their stats do not improve via experience in battle and must improve their statistics with special potions. These potions can only improve the Humans' Strength, Agility and HP. There are three varieties of HP potion classified by the max HP they can raise to before becoming ineffective (200, 400 and 600, respectively), at which point they will only raise 1HP at a time. Because they cannot raise their magic statistic, Humans make poor spellcasters, though are capable of equipping Spell Books if the need presents. Humans do not have Talents, but this allows them to fill all 8 of their inventory slots with equipment or items instead of irremovable Talents, which is an advantage on its own. Their ability to buy statistics makes Humans very powerful in the late game, but they function best with support from other classes. ''Final Fantasy Legend II Humans are a playable race in ''Final Fantasy Legend II that may be selected at the start of the game. Like the Mutant race, there are both Male and Female Humans available for selection. Regardless of the lead player character's race, their parents will be Human, including the majority of Guest Characters, although Guest Characters function under their own internal rules. Like Mutants, Humans gain statistics with use, gaining Strength while using Heavy weapons, Agility while using Light, etc. They gain statistics faster than Mutants and retain their ability from the previous game to use all 8 inventory slots at all times. They may now also potentially gain Magic via the use of Magic Books and Staves, but the sheer expense and early-game absence of such items is prohibitive. ''Final Fantasy Legend III Humans are a playable race in ''Final Fantasy Legend III: Arthur and Sharon are Human. Humans and Mutants resemble the player characters of most Final Fantasy games in this entry, gaining experience points and levels in the traditional fashion. They are distinguished from Mutants by their statistical progression, favoring Strength over Agility, Defence over Magic and Heavy weapons over Light. Humans and Mutants together represent the centre of the transformation sequence: if they eat Meat, they will become a Beast. If they install parts, they will become a Cyborg. It is impossible for a Human to become a Mutant: when returning from Beast or Cyborg form, they will always revert to their default selves. The majority of Guest Characters are Human, but as Guest Characters cannot level or transform, the difference is largely moot - indeed, Faye has Magic rivaling the party's Mutants when she first joins the party. Gallery Trivia *In every Final Fantasy game, the primary protagonists are human or near-human, and in many cases the entirety of the game's party is composed of humans. de:Hume it:Umano Category:Races Category:Races of Ivalice